Home
by Rubine Goslay
Summary: Set after 4.4, Daryl struggles to find Carol and bring her home. A Caryl fic.
1. Chapter 1

Home

AN- Carly fic from Daryl's perspective. What I think should have happened after 4.4

Chapter 1:

I'd never tell her but I can't wait to see her.

Every time we go out on these runs I know it could be for the last time. Somethin' could happen out there to me. Some crazy shit could go down at the prison while I'm gone. And we'd never see each other again. That's just a fact of this world now.

And I haven't told her. And I won't. But every time we have to part I take a moment, to look in her eyes and hope to God I get to look into them again.

So now we're coming back from this run, and I got extra reason to worry because of this bleedin'eye flu nonsense. We're drivin' up the gate and I start feelin' heavier and heavier 'cause I don't know what I'm about to find. I see Rick's car and a few pounds fall off, at least he's back. We get out of the car, greeted by a few people, but we gotta get this medicine to Hershel.

I didn't see him coming, but Rick showed up outta no where and said we had to go talk right away. I passed my bag of meds to Michonne and followed. He led me to the cafeteria. It was empty.

"I got something to tell you. And you ain't gonna like it."

"Just spit it out Hoss."

His left eyebrow looked right in danger of carving into his hairline.

"Carol killed Karen and David. I took her on a run. I talked with her. She's not the same…"

He stopped talking because it's hard to with a man in your face.

"What are you sayin'?" I growled at him. "Where is she?"

"I left her."

"The fuck you mean you left her, brother? The fuck you mean you left her?"

"Now Daryl, just calm down, think about this. I left her with a car, full tank 'o gas, supplies, she'll be alright. Y'hear what I said, she killed.."

"Don't matter now. That was for the group. What right you think you had, man? What the fuck is the counsel for if not for this.?

I asked a question but the blood boilin' in my veins seemed to reach my ears because I couldn't hear no more. All I could think of was her out there all alone. It was just past 6. Not much daylight left.

"Where is she? We' red you leave her?"

"Daryl, if you bring her back Tyreese will kill her."

"He'll have to get past me first. Now where'd you leave her?"

Rick looked down, hesitated a while, then told me where to go.

AN- If you like, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN- Sorry for shorter chapters, I anticipate they will keep building. Hope you enjoy!

Dead leaves scatter in the wake of my bike. I swear even the air is different now, more bitter. This was Meryl's bike. I can never seem to forget that.

I also can't forget that this is the same bike I had on that farm that night the herd came down. And I saw her then, runnin'. Tryin' to get away from the mob and I rode up and she jumped on. That was the tightest she ever held me. And it was a long ride that night. Wasn't so bad really.

The way she runs... Now I may not know all about who she was before. I know she was a mother to a sweet l'il girl. And the wife of a fuckin' asshole. If he weren't dead already I wouldn't have felt bad if I'd have to kill him myself. Weren't no way he was gonna change. Men like that don't do no one no good. Men like that…

The way she runs… I know her now. She's a strong woman. Probably always was deep down. She's tough. Tougher than anyone gives her credit for. She's adapted a lot more since we lost Sophia. I don't like thinking about it, but I think it's given her an edge. It's horrible, but I think if Sophia had lived, maybe Carol would be gone by now. Losin' her daughter seemed to cut out the soft part of her that made her vulnerable in this world. But I don't like thinking about that.

But it's the way she runs. I've seen it. And it ain't changed since day one. Most else has but the way she runs. Like she's still the woman she was before. Afraid, alone, weak. She ain't none of those things now. Except alone. And that's somethin' I aim to fix tonight.

Rick told me where he left her. It's been about an hour, maybe more. What I've been thinkin' mostly since I've been ridin', is would she stay in the same place or would she drive off? If she drove off, where would she go?

I wish this was the woods. It would be so easy. Trackin' a car, can't be done. It's later in the day. They'd just swept a cul de sac and she left. Why? Where would she go?

I forgot to ask if Rick left her with a map. Does she know where she's goin' or is she just drivin' around aimlessly? All alone… my anger at Rick, that's somthin' I gotta put aside right now.

I drive by where he said he left her and there ain't no sign. I had a plan in place for this, ride up and down 5 miles each nearby road until I find her. Then 10 miles. Then twenty. Whatever it took.

But it didn't take long. Y'see, as she told me later, we'd been circling around so much this past year that we ain't even got that far from where we started. And where we started was Carol's stompin' grounds. And I found her in the place we'd always been. And the place we'd been try'in ta get out of.

The graveyard. Her own Mama. Guess she figured she wouldn'a made it far on her own, so she came to say goodbye. I'd seen her car outside as Rick described it. Only car there. In a world full of death, guess a cemetery ain't much of an attraction no more.

She must have heard me comin'. But she didn't stand up. Ironically enough, the whole field 'o dead was empty. The walk up to her seemed slowed, like a dream. I wanted to run to her. But it didn't seem right.

When I finally got to her she didn't say nothin'. She just rose from her momma's grave and fell into me. I wrapped my arms around her, She didn't say nothin'. I could feel her weeping so I just held her tight. Felt like the right thing to do. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stroke the back of her head with my hand, feeling her silky hair twist in my fingers. Based on the sound she made, I think she liked it.

"You shouldn't be here," she managed to mumble. "You should be with the group. They need you."

"Reckon so darlin', but seems you need me as well. And they need you. Whether Rick or Tyreese wants it or not, fuck them, they ain't on the counsel and we are."

She chuckled. She was still in my arms. There where so many things I wanted to tell her. So many things I wanted to ask. But it's hard to think sometimes, when the woman you love is in your arms.

"Tell me about her." I asked.

It was my most honest thought, I'd go with that. She took a moment, but she answered,

"She was kind, my Mom." Carol sniffed and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Your typical, cookie baking, elbow scratch bandaging, kind of Mom, who tucked you into bed with a story and a kiss. She died young, before I married. Breast cancer. Caught it too late…"

"They caught yours." I ventured.

"That they did." She whispered, runnin' her hands through her short l'il curls.

"I'm glad. You're gonna be alright girl. But we gotta get back home."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"You got a better one?"

"Rick said they wouldn't want me back after what I've done.."

"That's bullshit. We need you. It ain't all about him anymore, remember? Come on now, we're losin' daylight."

Just so she wouldn't argue I took her hand and started leading her away. Just one problem about that. 'Bout a few dozen walkers now stood between us and wheels.

AN- Fact- reviews make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shit."

Carol's car, along with the supplies inside, was completely surrounded by walkers.

"Look, there's a gap there. We can double back and make it to the bike."

I hit a couple of uglies with some arrows along the way, Carol takes out some with her blade.

There's a few tight spots but we make it back to the bike, I kick it into gear and she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her cheek on the back of my shoulder as we ride off.

And in that moment, I'm happy. We don't get a lot of those. But when you go out in this world and find who you wanted to find, well a day can't get much better than that. I feel her warmth against my back and crack a smile.

Losin' the group of walkers forced us to take a couple a turn abounds and in that process the sun started to slip low. We hit a few more patches of dead, couple a blocked roads and a few more turn arounds and by that time the shadows are gettin' too long to travel. When the roads clear and the geeks are far behind us, I pull over for a pow-wow.

I turn to look at her and she looks worried. She won't look me in the eye, she's just glancing around nervously. That's not like her.

"Prison's 'bout an hour away I recon. We're losin' light, walker's gonna be harder to see. You wanna help me clear one of the houses, I think we should stay here the night."

"Here? Are you sure?" She paused. Rick and I already cleared a block of houses around here, why not one of those?"

"That was a ways back. I think it would be safer if we stayed here. Look around, it's quiet. These houses don't look that bad. Windows, doors in tact. Looks like this neighborhood cleared out early. Might have some good supplies inside."

She still looks unsure. I look around and try to pick out a good house, one that speaks to me.

"How about that white one, with the black shutters? Looks pretty intact, and it's on the end of the street if we need to get out quick."

"That one? Are you sure?"

Even in the low light I could see her face whiten. We'd been though this so many times before, I didn't get her fear.

"Looks like our best shot." I looked at her again. "You can stay out here if you want, it won't take me that long."

"No," she swallowed. "I'll go in with you."

I took another look at her.

"Ok. C'mon."

Step one of clearing a house is taking a walk around the perimeter lookin' for points of entry. This is a rare beauty, no broken windows, even the door is still locked. I grab a pin from my pocket and start working on the lock, another trick from ol' Merle.

Doesn't take long to pick the lock and we're in. Carol still looks pale and even a little nauseous.

"Sit down here." I say. I bet there's no one inside. I'll just be a minute."

"No," she insisted, her face colorin' a bit. "I'm coming with you."

Gotta admire her determination, even though I ain't sure what's got her spooked.

I take a step towards her and I look at her until she meets my eye.

I say to her, very low 'n quiet, "Stay close to me."

An' she does. I was right, the house was empty of unfriendlies, but had some bottled water and canned food, which I made damn sure Carol got right away.

"Did you eat today?"

It was an easier question to ask her once there was food in front of her and we were sittin' together at the kitchen table, side by side.

"I did."

She slowly drew spoonfuls from a can of sweet potatoes and we both seemed to relax a bit.

When she was finished with that and after she'd had a bottle of water I asked her the question I'd been sittin' on all day, the one that came in fourth to Where the fuck is Carol and Is she ok and Whose ass do I stomp if she's not.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill Karen and David?"

She didn't seem surprised at my question, wasn't sure to take that as a good sign or a bad one.

"They were the only two sick. Everyone that caught it died in a matter of hours." She looked at me then bowed her head. "I spared them from a painful death and I was trying to protect the group."

Based on her honest but dejected appeal, I reckon that's the truth, the same she told Rick and the same that left to her left alone.

"They were going to die and infect more people, cost more lives."

I'd been processin' what she said an' I hadn't reacted yet. She took that as a bad sign. Her eyes reddened and her voice was more desperate.

My arm jerked itself up and put it across her shoulders. I can't stand it when she cries. I'm not used to it, it still feels strange to me, but I have noticed that if I touch her, she quits cryin' faster.

"Carol." I squeeze her shoulder and she turns her head to me. I say very quietly, "I ain't sure that was the right move. But I understand why you did it. And I'm not going to leave you. I won't let Rick kick you out. And I won't let Tyreese hurt you. I promise."

It happened so quick, her lips were on mine, warm and soft. How could I help but respond?

AN- Good kind and beautiful people leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN- Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I am feeling the love! Hope you enjoy, much more to come!

It was over quicker than I wanted. The loss of her heat on me, however brief, was painful.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She spoke, eyes down cast, face flushed. She stood quickly and paused a moment. "Let's sweep the house. Look for things we could use."

Unsure what to do, it took me a minute to stand and follow her. She had gone upstairs and was picking through the medicine cabinet in the master bathroom.

"Lots of band aids, antibiotic cream, ace bandages, hydrogen peroxide, iodine, the works."

She listed them out in a strange voice, like she wasn't happy they were there. I approached her slowly, offering a bag to store the supplies in. She tossed them in and we went to the next room, master bedroom.

I start goin' through drawers, find some girly mags and some booze. Whoever lived here was a pig. Carol goes through the other nightstand slowly, spending a lot of time looking over things.

We've done this so many times, all through Lori's pregnancy it was goin' house to house, clearin' them, gettin' what we could get and then high tailin' it when the herd showed up. We'd found some interesting shit.

"Anything good in there?" I ask but she just makes a little noise.

I don't know why but my gut told me to get her talking. Since she went upstairs I could feel her withdrawing, and it didn't set right with me.

"Who do you think lived here?" It was a game we used to play sometime. Crass, I know but usually made for good conversation.

"Not sure." She said. "Who do you think lived here?"

"Hmm. Lemme think on that. Let's see…one family home, two bedrooms. Married couple with a kid or two. Dad seems like a wank."

"What kind of woman do you think lived here?"

He voice still sounded funny. Anything to keep her talkin'. I went to the closet and looked in. The wife's clothes were plain, covered up.

Something about this house kinda reminded me of my own growin' up. Maybe that's why it called to me. It's got those walls with patches in them. The corners where someone missed a few flecks of blood. The lingering stench of liquor, spilled and seeped into the hardwood. I flinch as I realize someone was beat in this house. Often and over years. Like I was.

"I think she was a survivor."

She didn't react, she just stood and went to the next room.

"I think that's all we're going to get out of there."

"You don't want to take any clothes? They look about your size."

"No."

We went into the kids room. We used to skip these sometimes for a few reasons. One, they're depressing as hell, but more importantly they usually don't have anything of much use to us. But we got kids at the prison now, maybe a toy or somethin' would be worth bringing back.

But Carol wasn't looking through the room, she was just looking at it. So I did too. It was painted a bright shade of purple. A couple of butterflies decorated the walls.

She looks so sad. Man, this is why we usually skip these rooms. I start diggin' through drawers, looking for anything.

"Don't bother. You won't find anything." She says too calmly. An' the pieces start fittin' together. And it hits me.

"This was Sophia's room. This was your house."

Waves of pain crash over me as my eyes are drawn to a teddy bear on the bed. It ain't fucking fair. She should still be here, she should still be in this room. Not bein' able to save that lil' girl was a crushing blow. I dealt with it, now well, but I dealt with it. I was harsh with Carol, I beat the piss out of Randall, but I dealt with it. Not Carol. She just tucked that pain away and has been walking on top of it ever since.

It's all I can do to turn and look at her. Her eyes are stone. My mind is goin' crazy, tryin' to process where I am right now, and how to get the woman I love to finally face her daughter's death. I want to scream. I want to shake her. But I know that would never reach to the core of her and that's all I want to do right now. But I don't know how to do it. My frustration gets the better of me.

"Bet there's sometin' here we could use. How about this?"

I take a photograph album from a book shelf and throw it at her feet. It's all I can do.

I run down to the basement and spend much more time than I need to sweepin' it. Finally I go back upstairs. Already I can hear her cryin', I take it as a good sign.

I walk into Sophia's old room. Her momma's curled up on her bed, clutchin' the photograph book I threw at her feet and lookin' at one particular photo.

An' I'm relieved, she's started to feel it. And ready as always to help her in whatever way I can.

I approach her slowly. Take the book from her and put it back on the shelf. I sit on the bed and wordlessly let her lean into me. I kiss her forehead

"I'm sorry." I look at the picture she's holdin'. It's the two of them, not so long ago.

"This is the last picture of her. The very last. My little angel,,,"

"You were a good Mom." I tell her. "Sophia, she was a good kid. If none of this nonsense went down, she would have grown up to be one clever beauty, just like her momma. It's not your fault." I say firmly.

"It doesn't matter why or how or when. My baby's gone."

"I know. And I know you miss her. But we got other babies back at the prison that need you. What you did, the other's will have to understand that was for the group." I shake my head. "Worst come to worst it'll just be us on our own. Might even be easier that way, just the two of us."

I don't know why I say it. It just comes out in a whisper.

"All I know is I ain't leavin' you alone."

We sit like that for a while. Then she say's "I'm tired. There's a pull out couch downstairs. Probably some blankets left in the closet, I'll go see. I'm not sleeping in _that_ bed." Can't say I blame her.

She goes downstairs and I take a moment to look through the album. I almost wish I hadn't. Seein' Sophia again through those photographs was killin' me.

Could only imagine the kind of pain it brought on her. I follow her downstairs. She's in full housewife mode, probably filling out an action she'd done many times before, fitt'n sheets on the guest bed.

Normally I wouldn't, but I just lay down on the bed she set. "Mmm…better than those prison beds.

She lies down on the other side. But I have a feeling for what's going to happen, for what always happens.

It starts off with us layin' apart. We always did this when we had to sleep outside on the road, we'd sleep close together for safety. Then one of us would kinda like, drift towards the other.

One night back when we were out there, we had a close call and lost a bag of blankets. Since then she's woken up every morning with either my poncho or vest on her. I can't stand the thought of her cold.

Sure enough by mornin' time, we're curled up together, her slender back along my stomach, my arms wrapped across her body, holdin' her tight.

You just can't fight nature sometimes. And suddenly it pulls at me. I haved loved this woman for almost a year, but I have never told her. I've cared for her, I protected her, saved her life a dozen times, all of that seems easy compared to telling her what she should know.

I feel her body against me, feel the rhymic cycles of her inhales and exhales. She's got to be asleep.

I practice whispering quietly, "I love you, Carol."

The words feel smooth and warm in my mouth. One day…

AN-I've written for a few other ships, and Caryl is the hardest so far. They are so awkward but awesome and I'm trying to keep them canon. I sincerely hope you enjoy my efforts. I live for reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN- Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!

Hope you like this chapter!

I get up before she does and start getting ready to go. The sooner we get back to the prison and clear this shit up, the better. As always, the first thing I do is check the perimeter. We got lucky, it's crystal clear.

I wake her up and we have a can of noodle soup each for breakfast.

"Think we should sweep more houses?" She asks.

"Good idea, but we can't carry much. Probably be best if we came back with a van."

"Uhg." She shuddered. "I can't stand the thought of coming back here."

"You won't have too." I rumble.

I want to tell her that I understand because I've been there. I understand because I've lived that life of constant fear. I want to tell her that the thought of that fat ugly husband of her's, layin' his hands on her fires up my veins and puts worms in my guts. I want to tell her how I'd break his arm if he tried that shit today. I want to tell her that the thought of her alone with him for years deadens me an' I'm glad that som'bitch is gone. An' we been dancin' around it for a long time, but the day she is mine, I hope he knows about it, slurpieless in hell.

But all that's over now. She gets brighter and brighter the closer we get to leaving. I go back up stairs for one more thing. The photo album. I don't want her to forget.

We get on the bike and ride off and she's never going to have to see that place again. At least that must be what she's thinking, because she's squeezing me happily as we drive away.

I wanted to make a straight shot back home, but here's a pharmacy store we pass by and Carol's nudging me like crazy, so I pull over.

"What is it?"

"See that pharmacy over there? We could really use some more inhalers, we're running low. Mika's asthmatic."

I think about it. "We could probably use more antibiotics, too. I didn't stay long enough at the prison to see how under control that nasty flu situation is."

I eye the building, and the roads. Looks clear from here. Probably a few walkers inside, nothin' I can't handle. The upside to the herds is when they ain't around, usually ain't no one around.

I check the area again and notice a tiny yellow one man tent set up outside across the street. Somethin' about it sets me off, so I have to go check it out before we go in the building. It's empty. That doesn't seem to lower my guard.

We approach the building and I do my usually bang on the front glass to attract the dead inside. It works. A few minutes later there's a half dozen walkers on the ground.

We sweep the pharmacy, but it looks pretty picked clean. Carol finds about six inhalers, at least it's somethin'. We get to the back and start picking through the good stuff, knowin' by now by heart what names to look for. Lorabid, Amikin, an' Doribax to name a few.

I wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, but we picked enough pills to make it worth our while. Even found a couple of twinkies in the process.

We finish and start loading our gear and I see she's wandering off to the side of the building.

"Where you going?" I call out.

"Gotta pee. Come look for yourself, it's clear. I'll just be a second.

Begrudgingly I let her answer natures call.

I looked at the alley along the building with my own eyes. I knew that she'd be safe from walkers. Just one thing I forgot about. That little yellow tent outside.

I hear Carol cry out and I'm back in the alley in a flash. We're not alone.

An' there that scumbag is. The man who killed my brother. He's holdin' my woman against his body like a human shield, an' there's a twenty two shoved into her temple.

The Governor.

Carol is panting with fear. Without thinking I draw my crossbow and aim for his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mr. Dixon. Don't you realize what this is? A good ol' fashioned Mexican stand off. But I know how it's gonna end. You see, my spy on the inside told me you are sweet on this lil' filly." He chuckled briefly but soon returned to seriousness. "So I know you ain't gonna be stupid."

Carol wriggled helplessly in his grasp. Every move she made was torture to me although I was proud of her for fighting.

"You're that sorry little brother of that red-neck Merle. Ya remember him? Ya found him? No? That's 'cause he's gone. Did it myself. And your lil' chickadee here is gonna be next if you don't do exactly what I say. Lower your weapon."

I don't, out of instinct and he calls me on it, screamin'.

"Ya hear what I said, boy? Lower your weapon or I will end her!"

I still pause. He's not going to do it.

"Oh I see. You need some encouragement then. Why don't I show you what I'm going to do to her once you're dead?" I see his hand start roving slowly to the middle of her legs. I can never remember being this angry, my whole body is on fire with a rage so loud my ears ring. But my arm is steady.

I take a few steps forward and he cocks his gun. "You willin' to bet on that, Mr. Dixon? Your woman's life versus your marksmanship skills?

My arrow flies and those are the last words that sick bastard ever says.

"Told ya I was gonna take your other eye."

We run to each other and this time it was me. At first, we crashed into each other and embraced somethin' fierce. She pulled away and we met eyes. Her's so blue, so dazzling. I bend my head and my lips capture hers in a heated fury. I'm not sure what to do, so I just do what feels right, and based on the lil' moans she's makin' I'm doin' ok. All the months that I'd wanted to do this and more, pent up inside me, add to this.

And suddenly that was it. I wouldn't take another moment, couldn't take another walker, couldn't take another closer call. She had to know right now.

She was in my arms. The sweet smell of her was all round me and I was drowning.

"Carol…I love you."

There's more I want to say, but that's all I can get out. All I can do is look in her eyes. They are dilated.

She hesitates, lookin' a bit bewildered, not unlike a deer caught in the headlights.

It takes a few heart stopping moments, but she finally says "I love you too Daryl."

She says it like it was somethin' she always thought she couldn't say. There are tears in her eyes, I kiss them away and stroke her hair.

We all change in this life. Sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse. Sometimes for both.

AN- Hope you liked it! Two more chapters planned, possibly more. Oh, and this will probably get a little smutty at some point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN- Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like.

* * *

The only thing in the world I want to do is get her back on my bike and back to the prison. Getting them to get past what she'd done seems like an easy task now. Medicine bag at our side, she scoots even closer to me. I can't express it, but I welcome it.

Gotta admit it, my mind is churning. Most of it is workin' on what's gonnna happen when we get back to the prison, and the other part is tryin' to work out whats's gonna happen when we're alone again.

We reach the gates of the prisons and they let us in. People seem pretty happy we're back, based on the amount of high fives and fist bumps I get. A few people run up and hug Carol. I reckon Rick ain't told the others yet about what she did. Good, that's gonna make this easier.

Carol sees her Mika again and withdraws for just a moment, then swoops down to give her a big ol' hug. I'm glad to see it. And glad that lil' Lizzie's getting better. Should be out of isolation soon.

I see Rick, hidin' out with his peas. I give Carol's arm a squeeze and catch her eye so she knows what I'm about to do. She gives me a hint of a smile. I walk up to Rick, alone in his little garden. Coward doesn't even turn around to face me. I decide not to waste too many words on him.

"We're back. The right thing is gonna get done now, the counsel will decide what to do. And you? You best thank your lucky stars I found her alive."

I pause to look at him. He's barely reacted.

"Oh and that Governor of yours? You don't have to worry about him anymore."

I could stay and explain but I don't. I got better things to do. I catch a glimpse of his confused expression before I turn and walk away.

I find Hershel cleaning up in the infirmary we have a chat. Seem's the flu situation is under control, although he had a hell of a night last night. Lost a couple of people, almost lost Glenn.

I steel myself to do it. Part of me wishing that I could just beat Rick's ass and sweep this whole thing under the rug, but I know it's not gonna work out that way.

"Hershel. We um, need to have a counsel meeting. Soon. Like today." The old man didn't seem phased by my urgency. Didn't even ask what for.

"I'll get on the horn and dial them up as soon as I finish here." He kidded. I'll see you in one hour."

The way that time past in that hour was crazy. It seemed to drag by and speed up all at the same time. And then we're in the counsel room.

Right now it's just me and Carol. Hershel, Sasha and Glenn will be here soon.

I take hold of her hand. Her face is hard to read. "Don't worry. They'll understand. And if they don't, it doesn't matter. We'll find a way to survive out there."

She gives me a tiny nod, sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.

People start filing in and we greet one 'another. As always I sit next to Carol.

Glenn looks like a hot piece of hell. Even worse than when we were all hung-over at the CDC.

My mouth feels dry. Hershel starts. "Alright son, you wanted a counsel meeting and you got one. What's up?"

I freeze up and my mind starts going to crazy places. I think about the first time I met her and her asshole husband was complainin' that her and Sophia were going through rations too quick. That's why I started hunting deer at the Atlanta camp. For her.

The silence has gone on so long that every one is just starin' at me.

Carol speaks. At the sound of her voice my head whips towards hers. I wanted it to be me to present her case, but I got nothin'. Give me a crossbow and I can protect her to the end of time, but turns out I ain't much of a defense attorney.

"Hershel, Glenn, Sasha." She spoke their names and looked in their eyes.

"I killed Karen and David."

Hershel barely reacts, Glenn looks mortified, and Sasha looks ready to leap out of her chair. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"They were the only two that were sick. At that point, everyone who had contracted the disease had died. I killed them to stop the spread of infection, and to spare them from a horrible death."

"So a knife to the back of the head isn't a horrible death?" Sasha menaced.

"They didn't feel any pain." Carol continued bravely.

"So what do we do now? Just lock her up in a cell? We already live in a prison." Glenn asked nervously.

Hershel spoke, "Before we decide on a sentence, we decide if there is a crime. Carol is correct, most of the people who contacted it died, with a few acceptations. While I don't like what you did Carol, I can see the reason in it."

"So we're just going to keep her here, among us?" Sasha seethed.

"Maggie told me what Rick did. He banished her. Drove her out and left her to find a new group." Glenn confessed. He still sucks at lying.

"These days that's as good as a death sentence." Hershel spoke. There are things you have to do in this world to survive that we didn't have to do before. Hard decisions have to be made. Even Carl, Rick's own son, I've seen him shoot and kill a boy." He paused in sadness of the memory. "Rick has killed people too. Carol, the next time we get a bug going around, I expect you to let nature run its course and let us make decisions as a counsel. But I vote that you stay with us and resume your roles here."

Sasha glared at Carol. "Me too."

I exchanged stunned glances with Carol.

"I don't like what you did. But it might have saved my brother's life. Was no way he could have stayed away from her. If you hadn't done what you did, it's possible it could have gotten to all of us."

"This is crazy, guys, she killed two people! Hershel?" Glenn turned to his future father-in-law for help, but realized quickly he was out voted. "So there's no punishment, no anything?"

"What do you suggest, son? This prison is not equipped with stocks."

"She took lives! Karen and David might have lived! I lived."

"Just by the skin of your teeth. Glenn, you were so close to death, you could have shook hands with him. You're still healing."

His clammy skin was wet with anger and Hershel insisted the meeting was over and it was time for Glenn to get back to bed.

Although it was hard to take in his reaction, I couldn't help my bottom lip pull a tiny smile. The counsel has spoken: My Carol gets to stay.

* * *

AN- Not sure if there's going to be one long final chapter or two shorter ones. Do you guys have a preference? Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN-I am so sorry it took me so long to write this final chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

The counsel meeting didn't last long enough to hammer out the final details, like who would know what she did and what do we do about Tyreese. And right now I don't care. It's been a hell of a day already and I just want some downtime.

After lunch, Lizzie's out of quarantine and she reunites with Carol and her sister Mika. They go up to A block with a book and she reads to them.

I find lil' Luke and challenge him to a game of hoops. I let him win.

The sun starts slippin' away and I go up to A block to look for Carol, but she's not there.

I glance over to C block, I hear indistinct voices as people start getting ready to cook dinner outside in the tents. I see the flickering of candles, people calling to each other. It's comforting, I gotta admit. At first this place was like living in a tomb. But those were the early days. With all the folks from Woodbury we took in, well it's like a little town now.

I decide I need to clean up before dinner and make my way to the showers. But I don't make it there.

Tyreese is standing in my way at the top of the staircase, his face twisted in a scowl. Glenn really does suck at lying.

When he spoke, his voice was as desolate as a mountain.

"She killed Karen. And you brought her back here."

I pause, thinking of what to say. "Everybody's sorry about Karen. But she was sick. You saw what that flu did to people, it tore them apart in a matter of hours. Carol gave her a painless death."

"That's too bad. Because Carol's won't be."

I feel my rage start to creep up and it wants my mind to shut down, wants to let the fire take over. I fight it.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Tyresse. We can get past this."

"Funny you say that. Because once I get past you I'm getting to Carol."

Fury has me so tight I can barely speak. "That's not you, man. You can fight me if you want. You can't touch Carol."

He mutters "We'll see," and he starts laying into me, and I into him. He's a big guy and he can land some heavy blows. But I'm faster and not that little myself. And I'm fighting for the woman I love. He's fighting for a ghost.

We're both bloodied by the time I get him up against the rail. I know I have the leverage right. I think I can do it. I try to speak, my voice is a raw growl.

"You can leave her alone. Or you can leave this prison. Or you can leave this world."

He spits in my face and I heave him over the edge. His body makes a sickening thud on the cement floor below. By this time, our scuffle has attracted others, an' people rush to help Tyreese. He's alive. Knocked out.

I spot Carol in the crowd below and we lock eyes. She runs up the stairs to me, grabs a handkerchief from her pocket and starts wiping my face, insisting we go to the infirmary so she can look at me. Hershel's lookin' after Tyreese.

I oblige and let her mop me up. She sits me down on a bed and goes to work. She even puts two stitches in my temple. When she's done, she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." It's been one fucking hell of a day. I grab her arm and pull her towards me into a deep hug.

"No it ain't. You know what life's like now. Things go south, we do what we can."

She turned her head and kissed my cheek. "Careful, I got stitches." We both chuckled.

We lay like that a while and I was so exhausted I fell asleep. When I woke up, I woke up gradually. That's not normal for me, usually my eyes open and I'm up. First I felt sun on my face, streaming in through the window. Then I felt the warmth of a body next to me. I felt her rhythmic breathing and my first thought of the day was a realization. The sound of Carol's breathing is the most comforting sound in the world to me. I wondered what feeling her heart beat would do for me. I listen again to her breathing, she's deep asleep. I gingerly take my hand and place it above her breast, over her heart. I close my eyes. The bump bump bump of her heart beating against my hand is intoxicating. I think, for a funny moment, I'm not just in love with her, I'm in love with her being alive. That's romance these days.

She stirs and I move my hand away, but it's too late, she knows where it was.

"Easy, Tiger." She smirks at me. I love her for it. Her humor puts me at ease, even with things I ain't always been so easy about. Like this level of intimacy. Sleeping next to someone. Caring for someone. Loving someone. I have mixed feelings about what will come next. I've never wanted anything more. And I've never been more terrified.

Sure enough, there's a counsel meeting called to decide what to do about me, Carol, and Tyreese. But it's not what I expected. Tyreese has decided on his own that he's going to leave. His sister's still debating on whether or not to go with him, seein' as how she can't talk him out of it.

Good riddance. It never made sense it me. Carol killed to protect the group and Rick sent her away. Tyreese almost killed Rick over nothin' and everything was cool. Never quite picked up on the logic of that.

But Tyreese got better and he left with a car and supplies. His sister had the good sense to stay behind.

A few weeks pass. Things return to normal, at least our version of it. It was like the first night we got back. I look for Carol before dinner but I don't see her. I think she must be in the library. I spent the day hunting, so I decide to clean up before dinner.

This time of day, most people are in the tents outside, waitin' for supper. So the showers are usually empty. I don't see anyone's shoes outside, nor do I hear water runnin' so I walk in.

But someone was in there. Carol. Our eyes lock and for an instant both of us panic. She regroups much faster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think there was anyone in here. I'll leave you be." And I turn to leave because I think I might be blushing for the first time in my life, then it happens. She calls out to me.

"Wait. Come back."

Everything in my body has separated into two things: Anxiety that surges though my brain and blood rushing to points south.

Struggling to get myself under control, I oblige. I stop. Turn around. She's fully clothed. Must have gotten here a minute before me.

"Come with me." Her eyes are burning. She motions for me to follow her to a special section of the shower room. Here is the communal shower area that most use, but there is a separate shower in the back. Its original use might have been for prisoners in isolation, or the disabled, I'm not sure. I can't really think about that right now.

This special shower in the back, walled off and separate, the women of the group have taken a special interest in and have made it their own personal space, their own private escape. What they've done with it is impressive, it doesn't even look like a part of the building. The women have established this area as their own. I wonder if I'm the first male to see it.

Yards and yards of rich purple fabrics drape and hide the concrete walls, making it soft and warm. Multi colored bath mats line the floor. Ivory pillar candles, all of different sizes surround the shower, Carol busies herself lighting them while I take it in. The scent of them and dozens of different body washes fill the air.

I take a few steps towards her. She holds me in her eyes and slowly slips off her tank top and bra. My heart almost comes to a complete stop. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Without knowing what I'm doing, I walk towards her until I'm right in front of her. I raise my trembling hands from my sides and gingerly place them on her waist. Her skin is like silk on fire. My fear starts to dissolve as I realize how natural it feels to tune into her body.

My head dips very slowly towards hers. Our lips are millimeters apart. I swear I can feel a pleasant electricity between them. I close the gap and kiss her. But not like the day I first told her I loved her. That kiss was hard, desperate. Today, safe here in our home, it is pillow soft and sugar sweet. She responds. I take in the honey taste of her while my hands explore her soft bare skin. One hand dares to gently feel her breast. It fits perfectly into my palm. She breaks the kiss to gasp when my thumb slowly grazes her nipple.

I can't believe I made her gasp. I didn't know I had the ability and I am possessed by this new knowledge. I want to make her do more than make her gasp. I think about her past, her asshole husband, and wonder vaguely if a man's touch had ever brought her more than pain. Tonight I intent for my touch to bring her as much pleasure as humanly possible. I don't have much experience, but I pay excruciatingly close attention to Carol's body, and her reactions tell me what to do. I listen to her breathing, feel her movements, hear her voice. Plus a few tid bits I picked up from Merle.

I continue caressing her breasts and teasing their tips. My mouth travels slowly down her jaw, down her neck, to her shoulder, leaving a trail of heated kisses and gentle nibbles. She's breathing faster and making little noises that are driving me insane. Her hands are buried in my hair, encouraging me.

My mouth wanders further and further south. I take a nipple into my mouth and she moans deeply. I start to suckle and I can feel her body trembling against mine as her breathing becomes choppy. I know she wants release and I'm going to give it to her, as many times as she can take, but I'm going to make her wait for it. I feel my own need that has been making my jeans impossible tight, but that can wait. I think about a piece of advice Merle gave me a long time ago. "It's ain't hard to make a girl squeal. Just find the little man in the boat, tease him until she comes, then do what you want with her." Guess I can use part of that.

One hand moves to pop the button on her pants, zip 'em down an' wiggle them off. She steps out of them and kicks them aside. I have to take a moment to lean back and take her in. Mostly naked Carol.

"You are so beautiful." I utter and she smiles. I kiss her mouth and lightly press her against the velvet draped walls. I drop to my knees and kiss the edge of her panties while looking up at her. There is an ecstatic panic in her eyes as she realizes what I'm about to do.

"Oh God, Daryl. No one's ever…"

No one doesn't know what they're missing. I brush my hands across her bare stomach and thighs, reveling in feeling her shiver with anticipation under my touch. I make a line of kisses from the top edge of her panties down and down, until I'm almost there. Just a thin layer of cloth between us. Something about her gasps tells me it's too expected. So before I place a kiss there, I slide a hot tongue along where her inner thigh meets cloth. She has to cover her mouth to keep her noises down, and she's not doing a very good job of that. I don't seem to mind. Then slowly, over her panties, I kiss her there. She shudders and sighs. I hook my fingers around her underwear and pull them off.

She really is beautiful. I kiss her lower stomach and stroked her thighs, again moving my mouth closer and closer to her centre, feeling her tremble against me. I finally bent my head and began to delve lovingly into her folds. She makes a guttural sound, throws her head back, and thrusts her hand into my hair. Her knees knock reflexively at my sides.

I explore her at my leisure, paying special attention to her little swollen nub, taking great pleasure in licking her senseless. I feel her body start to slip against the wall, apparently unable to withstand my tongue lashing and stand up at the same time. I wrap one leg over my shoulder and easily support her weight. I can feel her coming closer and closer to the edge. I tease her by speeding up and then slowing down, but her body's becoming more and more tense.

I decide to try a little something. I take her shining pearl into my mouth and start to suckle. Forgetting herself completely, she screams and begins to buck against me. She's moaning, panting, shaking, and I'm doing everything I can to draw out her sweet torment. Finally I feel her twitch and convulse against me, and she screams, "Oh God, Daryl!" I keep my mouth working firmly and relentlessly against her as she rides out the first orgasm I give her.

I must have done good because it takes a fair few minutes before she can bear her own weight or form a complete sentence.

We're slumped on the bat mat covered floor, I throw my arm over her shoulders as she recovers, feelin' pretty good about myself.

"S' ururn ext." Carol mutters, still a hitch in her breath.

"What's that, darlin'?" I chuckle. She takes a few more moments to collect herself, and she looks at me with those big blue eyes.

"I said it's your turn next."

AN- Hope you liked the end of my first Caryl fic! This story is done, but I am working on a one shot that should be up soon. Keep calm and Caryl on!


End file.
